digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon Xtreme:File 11
Fan:Digimon Xtreme In progress. --- : Bring it over eats : Take it. : Oh! I remembered a good chief. Don't come back without him. : Who's that? --- : That scent... <>: A restaurant? Digitama Diner <>: Yeah! <>: Saved, at last! order their food <>: That was delicious! : Reallly yummy! : : It has its moments <>: Ugh...I'm going to recommend this restaurant to all my friends who dine in the digital world! <>: Yeah, me too! <>: Waiter, we're ready for our cheque please! Digitamamon: Okay, hold your horses. I've only got one shell. <>: What does our bill come to? Digitamamon: Eighty-seven Digidollars, plus tip. <>: Huh? Digitamamon: What's the matter? Don't you have any money? <>: We don't have Digidollars, but we've got plenty of yen! Digitamamon: Forget it! <>: Huh? But our money is just as good! Digitamamon: I only accept digidollars! <>: What's the problem? <>: The lunk-headed waiter won't take our money! <>: I see you're being your usual blunt self. <>: I'm just trying to be honest. Digitamamon: I think you kids are trying to dine and ditch me! <>: But, I TOLD you, we HAVE 87 yen! Digitamamon: Only digidollars! Or the digiexpress card. <>: That's it! I'm not going to recommend this restaurant to anyone! Digitamamon: Good! I don't want any deadbeats in here! Now get in that kitchen and start washing dishes! ?????: Fear not! I'll pay their bill! -- <>: So, you used to be one of the bad guys. Digitamamon: Alright, I admit it, I was a rotten egg. But that was in the past. I'm a whole new mon! <>: I'm glad to hear that you've changed your ways. <>: And don't you feel a lot better about yourself? Digitamamon: Well, now that you mention it, it is kind of nice making an honest living! ------- : : What's wrong with you [] : You can't. Wait and see. after Digitamamon ------- Digitamamon: Yeah, well don't be, because now I'm going to make you pay! <>: I knew he was a bad egg! <>: But Digitamamon, we're your friends! You tried to protect us! <>:He's acting differently now! Digitamamon: You're exactly right! Before I was soft and runny, but now I'm a hard-boiled deviled egg! digivolves. ANALYZER: Devitamamon is a form of Digitamamon when infused with the powers of darkness. : DNA Charge! of the attacks affect DIGITAMAMON <>: Wait! You leave Digitamamon alone right now! <>: Digitamamon, listen. You're being controlled by something evil. Remember what you said to us in the restaurant? That you're not like that anymore! Devitamamon: I'm not being controlled by anything! The one in the restaurant was a fake, this IS the real me! Mimi: Think back to The restaurant. Remember when you said one day you hoped to have friends? Well, today is The day, because we're your friends! Devitamamon: Friends? No! That was just a trick so you'd let your guard down! Just like when I said forget The bill! Which reminds me, you still owe me 87 DigiDollars! Mimi: I don't care how rough and tough you try to act on The outside...deep down inside, I know you're not evil! Stop acting like you don't want to be friends, otherwise you wouldn't have tried to protect us! Devitamamon: SHUT UP knocks MIMI to The ground <>: Digitamamon, you're The rudest Digimon I've ever met! At first, I thought you were just an obnoxious waiter looking for a tip. And, when you told us you had a change of heart, I gave you The benefit of the doubt. But you crossed the line! All she was trying to do was make you her friend, and how do you repay her? By viciously attacking her without any cause! -- Devitamamon: Not even you can penetrate my shell! Nightmare Syndromer! Devitamamon: Hey, careful, you almost hit me in here! --- Devitamamon: *cough* <>: He coughed up up that thing! is destroyed and Devitamamon regresses into Digitamamon. on... <>: He's waking up! Digitamamon: What happened? <>: You had a thing controlling you. Digitamamon: You saved me! Thank You. <>: Well, there's no need to thank me, but I do want to apologize for those things I said about You earlier. Digitamamon: I'm The one who should be apologizing. <>i: From now on, I promise not to judge a book by it's cover! Digitamamon: And I promise not to put all my eggs in one basket. --- Digitamamon joins Team Digital Spirits.